clubpenguintimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 10
---- 'CHRISTMAS PARTY' The town is decorated, the Christmas trees are up, and Club Penguin is having its first ever Christmas party! To celebrate this holiday, everyone gets Christmas presents! Walk to the big green presents near the ski hill and in the ice rink. You will recieve a Christmas cap and a red and green striped scarf. And the best part is that anyone can wear them, they're absolutely free! Merry Christmas! Enjoy the party! ---- Featured Area 'THE SNOW FORTS' Spending time talking to friends on Club Penguin is great, but sometimes you just feel the need to throw snowballs at them, and the best place to do that is, of course, the Snow Forts! The Snow Forts are to the right of the main town, and connect to the hockey rink. It's also where you will find the Puffle Round-Up game, a game where you must try and capture as many puffles as quickly as possible. Fun Fact: The Snow Forts were the first place that a puffle was discovered. It had made its home in the fort with the blue flag, but occasionally popped out. It even stuck its tongue out at some of the penguins who were looking for it! ---- Featured Igloo 'FEATURED IGLOO WINNER' Last week, we ran a contest to find the best-decorated igloo in Club Penguin, and Mix Master is the winner! Congratulations! You have been rewarded with 5000 penguin coins. Also, we have chosen two runner-ups, AdidasGurl3 and Adorible Pup, who each recieve 2000 coins. Thank you to all who participated in the contest! To view the winning igloos, click the pictures below. Issue 10 Featured Igloo.png|Mix Master's Igloo Issue 10 Featured Igloo-2.png|AdidasGurl13's Igloo Issue 10 Featured Igloo-3.png|Adorible Pup's Igloo ---- Jokes & Stuff (sent to us by you!) 'JOKES' 'MORE JOKES!!!' There once was a man from Japan; Whose limericks would never quite scan! When asked why was so; He said "I don't know, But maybe it is because I try to cram as many words into the last line as I ever possibly can!" - From Big red dude Q: What did the big chimney say to the little chimney? A: You're much to young to smoke? - from Sunshine3 Knock, Knock Who's there? Spell. Spell Who? W-H-O! - From I LOVE SOVS2 Q: Why did the boy eat his homework? A: Because the teacher said it was a piece of cake. - from Gman052b Q: What do you get if you cross a dinosaur with a CD-Rom? A: A mega-bite - from Daffy Q: What do you get when you cross a penguin and an elephant? A: A giant crevice all over Antarctica!! - from Pengey and Goku Q: Why do cats sleep with rulers? A: So they know how long they have slept! - from Munkyluvr Q: Where does a polar bear keep its money? A: In the snow bank. - from Kdude Q. Why didn't the penguin go to the prom? A. He couldn't break the ice - from starfirerave Q. how do fleas travel ? A: itch hiking - from imp 1 Q: What do you call a snail on a ship?? A: A SNAILOR!!! - submitted by multiple penguins ---- 'RIDDLES' Answer on Comics Page 1. What has rivers, but doesn't have water? Roads but no cars? Streets but no houses? - submitted by koolchar44 2. What is too hard for the strongest person in the world to hold, but is lighter than a feather? - submitted by Michele K. ---- Poetry (sent to us by you!) 'POETRY' 'MORE POETRY!!!' On the 12th day of Christmas my puffle gave to me Twelve dancing penguins Eleven swimming sharks Ten melting ice sculptures Nine strumming guitars Eight spinning sombreros Seven skipping mancala stones six racing sleds five golden igloos four blasting astros three throwing snowballs two leaping biscuits and one thousand coins to my self things - from Fishsticks penguins are black penguins are white o dear! i think i have a frostbite! - from the dodo Puffles love to be with you They come in pink, green, black, and blue Their body is very circular I think soon they'll be very popular If you see one you're very lucky They're better than a rubber ducky some people see them here and there But I wish I could see them everywhere - from Coffee Ann I am a penguin, black and white I have two wings, but not for flite My diet consists mainly of fish It's kind of boring, but I love that dish I like to slide, and play all day The way I walk looks funny, people say I live where the snow is as far as you can see I think it's pretty cool, you named a club after me. - from Zackary Christmas time, is almost here, and the town is filled, with lots of cheer! So til' next week, just wait and see, what Santa has, in store for me! -shapsi These funny birds in fancy clothes may waddle around in snow but when they reach the icy seas Just watch how fast they go! There song sounds like a donkeys bray, they can't soar or fly yet penguins manage very well, and let me tell you why... Their feathers keep out of water, their blubber keeps out of cold their wings make perfect paddles cause they don't fold! Their tales are good for steering, they brake with both there feet So tell me now from all you've heard.... Aren't PENGUINS NEAT?? - from Jackie de Boer ---- Comics =Answer to riddles:1. A map 2. Breath. = ---- Secrets 'SECRETS' Club Penguin has lots of fun secrets to discover, and we've recieved literally hundreds of e-mails asking what some of those secrets are. So, we've started a Secrets section to tell you about some of the secrets in Club Penguin! 'Secret of the week: Viking Helmet' Inside every clothing catalog is a special hidden clothing item to buy... the Viking Helmet! For instance, in this month's catalog, if you click on the middle "O" in the word CO-O-OLD on page 2, you'll see it pop up. Where will it be hidden in next month's catalog? That's for you to try and find! And that's not the only secret in the catalogs! Every clothing and furniture catalog has secrets inside. (Hint: Try clicking on the logs in the fireplace of the furniture catalog.) ---- We Need You!!! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin. If you have an original joke, poem, or comic strip for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking one of the categories below. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Comic Strips 'Comic Strips' To send a comic strip to us: 1. Draw it on computer, or scanned in one that you drew on paper. 2. Save it as a .jpeg or .gif, and if you can, make the size 600 x 400 (you might need your parent's help with that). 3. Click the "SEND A COMIC" button below. 4. Attach the comic to the e-mail that appears. If your comic strip isn't chosen, we're sorry. We get lots of comics, and can't use all of them. Important: Remember to put your penguin name at the bottom of the e-mail you send. If you don't, it will not be used. Keep your submissions as short as possible so we can fit lots in. Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted. Only a few original articles will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005